


Dean's 'Four Hours'

by SuperWhoLock_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hand Job, M/M, cas/dean, casxdean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock_221b/pseuds/SuperWhoLock_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas watches over Dean as he sleeps, it becomes much more than Cas just watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's 'Four Hours'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on adding at least one more chapter...

Dean was asleep in the bed of the shitty motel. Sam was gone, getting help from Garth for their case. Dean was getting his 'four hours', lying on his back, arms put stretched.

Cas stood quietly near Dean, watching over him as he slept. He gazed at the hunters bare chest as it rose and fell, his plump lips moving as he breathed softly. Dean's head jerked slightly to the right, while he scrunched his eyes shut tightly for a split second. He rolled slightly, heaving heavily as he grasped at the sheets. His legs twitched and his are swung upwards. 

"Cas," he moaned seductively. 

Dean's lips pursed and parted lightly, as his pelvis thrusted upwards. He rolled over laying on his stomach, humping the mattress in search of friction.

"Ahhhh- Cas- Mmmmm..." Dean whimpered. 

Cas cocked his head in confusion as he read Dean's thoughts. As he read his thoughts Cas started to recognize the human emotion that Dean was experiencing. Lust. Dean was experiencing lust towards him! Cas turned on the light and walked over to Dean.

"Dean. Dean." Cas shook his shoulder.

Dean blinked his eyes open and looked up into Cas' concerning blue eyes. "What do you want, Cas?"

"You... You were.... You said my name ...." He attempts to explain.

"Wha-" Dean lifted up the blanket and looked under realizing his acing boner. "Wait, what'd I say?"

"You moaned a lot, and then you said my name." Cas replied. "I think I know what happened, Dean."

"Cas, it was nothing. It- it was just a dream." Dean tried to brush it off.

Cas read his thoughts realizing what Dean wanted. He wanted to have sex, with Cas. The angel thought it over, considering that it would most likely make Dean happy, which was always Cas' goal. 

Cas snapped his fingers and was suddenly completely naked, and so was Dean, not that he was wearing much to begin with. He lifted up the comforter and crawled into bed with Dean, as he listed to the springs of the mattress groan in restraint. 

Dean stared wide-eyed and the celestial being before him. "Cas, what are you-" 

He was cut off by the feeling of Cas' soft lips pressed against his own. He pushed into the kiss, as he felt the parting of Cas' lips as an invitation for his tongue. He swirled around, exploring the depths of his mouth, as Cas squeaked with delight. 

Cas wedged a hand between their chests. He pushed dean slightly, breaking the contact between their lips. Dean looked at Cas with a curious and questioning gaze.

"I want to make you happy, Dean. It appears that doing this will make you happy."

"Oh trust me, this is gonna make me VERY happy." Dean growled in a low, sexual voice.

He grabbed Cas and pulled him under, so Dean was straddling him. He humped the angel, forcing his dick to rub against Cas'. Dean was looking for a reaction from him, and that's exactly what he got. Castiel gasped as he felt the immense pleasure tingling across his body.

"Uhhhh, Dean. That feels- Mmmmm. So good.

He grinned as Cas thrusted his hips upwards to make contact with Dean. He desperately needed relief from his acing cock.

Dean grabbed Cas' dick stroking up and down. Dean circled his thumb over his head, as he pulled up. He spread the beads of precum that were dripping from his slit. He pumped Cas faster, as he listed to the angel moan in little phrases of praise and pleasure. After three more flicks of Dean's wrist he came, shooting ropes of white liquid out of his dick and into Dean's hand.

"That was amazing!" Cas said, complementing Dean

"I'm defiantly not done yet!" Dean scoffed.


End file.
